


Alex Can Sing?

by HallowedLies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi, TextingAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedLies/pseuds/HallowedLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong> BestofBest </strong>: I didn’t know alex could sing?<br/><strong> Horses </strong>: He can<br/><strong> Horses</strong>: Its gr9 I’m very homo<br/><strong> Horses </strong>: @john @laf whats he singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Can Sing?

**Author's Note:**

> My shot, more like passionate lip-syncing  
> …..This is the musical I have chosen to love. Moment of silence for my productively from here on out

Added John Laurens = JLaw

Lafayette = Honhonhon

Hercules Mulligan = horses

Thomas Jefferson =macandleave

James Madison =sniffles

Angelica = Angel(ica)

Eliza = BestofBest

Peggy = ANDPeggy

Alexander Hamilton = Fightme

Aaron Burr = ay-ay-ron

\------------------------

 

**JLaw** : back from the grocery store!

**Horses** : Finally, we have food

**JLaw** : Laf can you put the cans away, I’m gonna go see where Alex is

**Honhonhon** : why do I have to do it?

**JLaw** : Because I cANT REACH THE TOP SHELF

**ANDPeggy** : I forget how smol you are sometimes

**JLaw** : I don’t

**JLaw** : gUYs

**Honhonhon** : yes, mon ami

**Angel(ica)** : What

**JLaw** : Alex is in the shower

**Honhonhon** : you just asked me to put the cans away??? Why would you tempt me??/

**Macandleave** : Congratulations for Hamilton, why should I care?

**sniffles** : ^^^

**JLaw** : CORRECTION

**JLaw** : ALEX IS SINGING THE SHOWER

**Honhonhon** : Brt

**BestofBest** : I didn’t know alex could sing?

**Horses** : He can

**Horses** : Its gr9 I’m very homo

**Horses** : @john @laf whats he singing

**JLaw** : Hold on I’ll send a video

Sent ohmygod.jpg 

**Angel(ica)** : are you just sitting in front of the bathroom door?

**JLaw** : Yes

**Honhonhon** : Oui

**JLaw** : Laf has his ear against the door but his hair keeps getting in the way

**Ay-ay-ron** : is that princess and the frog?

**ANDPeggy** : 1) yes 2) how did you know that

**Ay-ay-ron** : ….

**BestofBest** : MOVING ON

**BestofBest** : “there’s been trials and tribulations, I know I’ve had my share”

**BestofBest** : He sounds so sad my heart

**JLaw** : this song is so accurate actually

**JLaw** : like, tina and Alex have a Lot in common

**JLaw** : they both worked for where they’ve gotten in life

**JLaw** : l love him so much im emo

**Angel(ica)** : What does that make burr and Jefferson

**ANDPeggy** : irrelevant

**ANDPeggy** : like always

**Angel(ica)** : I’m so proud my baby sib all grown up and throwing shade

**Horses** : Would that make the three of us Naveen

**macandleave** : How do all of you know this movie?

**JLaw** : group movie nights

**Angel(ica)** : Ignoring the implications of that, who knew Alex was such a good singer?

**JLaw** : Ikr

**JLaw** : when we first heard him we all just kinda ~stood there~

**Honhonhon** : things happened after

**Ay-ay-ron** : not in the group chat

**Honhonhon** : He doesn’t sing in front of people tho

**JLaw** : yeah we have to catch him doing it

**Honhonhon** : @herc hes doing the Spanish on  
e  
**Horses** : I LIKE THE SPANISH ONE

**BestofBest** : ?

**JLaw** : here, I got a video

Sent forherc.jpg 

**BestofBest** : oh that’s really pretty??

**Honhonhon** : His voice goes so deep fUCK

**JLaw** : I KNOW

**Horses** : its like that laugh he does sometimes

**Horses** : When laf does the thing

**JLaw** : The Thing

**JLaw** : It deserves capitalization

**ANDPeggy** : please I am a children

**ANDPeggy** : But anyway

**ANDPeggy** : Petition for Alex to sing more

**JLaw** : Rt

**Honhonhon** : Rt

**Horses** : Rt

**Angel(ica)** : Rt

**BestofBest** : Rt

**Ay-ay-ron** : Rt

**Honhonhon** : Burr?

**Ay-ay-ron** : I can admit he’s good

**macandleave** : …..

**macandleave** : Rt

**macandleave** : He’s not horrible

**BestofBest** : Isn’t this is huge invasion of privacy?

**JLaw** : maybe but hes not gonna find out

**Angel(ica)** : …… 

**BestofBest** : You all do realize Alex is in this gc right?

**JLaw** : SHIT

**Honhonhon** : The shower stopped

**fightme** : WHAT THE FUCK

**JLaw** : I’m sorry?

**fightme** : YOU TOOK A VIDEO OF ME IN THE SHOWER

**fightme** : AND SENT IT TO JEFFERSON

**ANDPeggy** : when you put it like that it sounds creepy

**fightme** : IT IS CREEPY

**fightme** : ARE YOU STILL SITTING NEXT TO THE DOOR

**JLaw** : …Yes?

**fightme** : leAVE

**BestofBest** : you were really good though

**BestofBest** : you should sing more

**fightme** : No

**JLaw** : Even Jefferson thought so

**fightme** : Wait what?

**fightme** : Jefferson?

~~~  
**To Jefferson** : you better not say anything mean asshole  
**To angelica** : Jesus I wasn’t going to  
**To angelica** : how did Hamilton get you on his side?  
**To Jefferson** : by being better than you  
**To angelica** : ……  
~~~

**macandleave** : Don’t think I like you Hamilton

**fightme** : Wouldn’t dream of it

**ANDPeggy** : okay but I wanna know where you learned to sing?

**fightme** : I didn’t really learn

**fightme** : My mom and I used to sing to each other

**fightme** : I stopped after she died. It felt wrong

**fightme** : I didn’t really start again until I met you guys

**BestofBest** : Awwww

**JLaw** : ily

**Honhonhon** : ily2

**Horses** : il3

**JLaw** : Omg he’s blushing

**Eliza** : Didn’t he just get out of the shower? 

**Honhonhon** : yup he’s in a towel and he’s blushing see you all in an hour

Honhonhon left group chat

JLaw left group chat

Fightme left group chat

**Horses** : Wait they can't im not there

**Horses** : Nvm they're skyping me

Horses left group chat

**Ay-ay-ron** : J E S U S


End file.
